


Ghosts

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Evolution of Negan [4]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Ghosts

_Dean jogged after Jo, trying to get her attention. “Jo!” He called out for what seemed like the millionth time. Finally, she turned. “God, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” He chuckled, catching his breath._

_She cocked her head to the side, an amused look on her face. “Can I help you, Winchester?” Jo had always had a crush on him, but figured he wasn’t into her like that._

_He grinned. “If you’ll come with me to prom, yeah.”_

_Her face was pure shock. “Are you really asking me to prom?” Her face lit up when he nodded. “I’d love to!” She agreed._

* * *

_Mary smiled as she took pictures of them together, Dean all cleaned up in his tux, and Jo in her royal blue dress. “You two are so cute together.” She gushed._  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s just one night, mom. It’s just prom.” He chuckled at how her and Ellen were all but planning their wedding.

_“I know, but…” She sighed, patting his cheeks. “I can’t believe it’s already senior prom…”_

* * *

_“I won’t do anything you don’t want to.” Dean reassured her, looking into her eyes._

_Jo pulled him down into a deep kiss. “I want to, Dean.” She told him softly, a light blush over her cheeks._

_He chuckled lightly. “You sure you want to lose your virginity…to me…in the back of Baby?”_

_“Actually, that’s the only way I’ve ever pictured it.” She breathed, one hand on his chest, the other on the back of his neck._

* * *

_“I can’t believe that!” Jo laughed, riding on Dean’s back._

_Dean laughed, nodding. “I’m serious! I was about two seconds away from getting caught with my pants down.” He was blushing, but she couldn’t tell. “Mom and Dad would have killed me.”_

_She kissed his neck. “And then I might be dating Sammy!” She teased._

_“Oh, you did not!” He grinned, shaking his head. “His head is too high up in the clouds…You would need a ladder to even see his face.”_

_“Are you calling me short?” She gasped._

_He glanced at her the best he could. “I’m saying you’re the perfect height for me, baby.”_

* * *

_Jo shoved him, tears in her eyes. “We’ve been together a year, and you still can’t tell them!” She yelled, throwing the ring he’d bought her at him._

_His heart broke. “Come on, baby. I-it’s complicated.” His eighteen year old self hated that he’d hurt her. “I don’t want to jinx this!” He told her._

_Her brows furrowed. “What?”_

_Dean ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t date, okay?!” He told her. “Ever. So, what the hell do you think’s gonna happen the second I tell them we’ve been seeing each other a year?” He put the ring back on her right hand, kissing her gently. “They’re going to make it into some huge deal, our parent’s will butt in, and suddenly, it’s us, and them…not just us. Okay? I promise. It’s not forever.”_

* * *

Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to go back in time now so he could tell everybody how he felt. How he should have been from the start. Jo didn’t deserve to die a secret. He murmured over and over that he was sorry and that he loved her. Gently he laid her down in the bed of the truck, he pushed her blood soaked hair off of her face.

The sound of a siren made him jump as the Sheriff pulled up. “Dean? Is that J-.” He couldn’t speak so he nodded, “I’m sorry son, we’re burning the dead right outside of town. Is Ellen..?”

Again Dean simply nodded, angrily wiping tears from his eyes, “Not gonna burn her. We bury our dead,” he said in a gravelly voice. Hearing Sam, he whipped around. “Sammy!” He hollered, rushing towards his brother. He couldn’t lose him, too.

* * *

Mary stared out the living room window, watching as more of the neighbors painted ‘X’s on their front doors and then the other half of their neighbors packed up cars and campers like they were getting ready for summer vacation. She shivered, half from fear the other half was the cool breeze coming in from the opened door.

She waved as Bobby climbed into his truck to head home. He wanted to check on the good looking divorceè that moved next door. Mary had made him promise to call as soon as he got safely home. At least for right now cell service was back to normal, she had already talked to her parents and John was going to call his Dad once he came in. Both of them hated that he moved to Virginia, but after Millie had died, he had needed a change. She chuckled thinking about her father-in-law, if anyone would be ready for the end of the world it was Henry Winchester.

A little bit later, John walked in, wiping his hands. “Any sign of the boys?” He asked, and Mary simply shook her head. With a nod, he let out a sigh and grabbed his phone to call his father. While they weren’t the Brady Bunch, they were family. Just like all families, they fought, and they made up. John wanted to make sure that his father was safe, and if not, he’d drive out and get him himself.

Mary headed into the kitchen, feeling the need to keep busy she decided to start getting dinner ready. She sent a quick text to Sam hoping she would get a reply, then started getting the ingredients out for a salad. She would have John grill some steaks and hopefully both the boys would be home, safe. She grabbed two beers from the fridge, holding one out for John as he came past her. She laughed when she heard her husband reply that it wasn’t a government conspiracy.

John hung up with his Dad promising that if things got worse they would come to Alexandria. “I swear he has gotten obsessed with end of the world conspiracies. He thinks that there are demons around every corner.”

Mary snickered, “Sweetheart, he misses your mom, this is his way of coping. I’m sure if something happened to me, you would become obsessed with finding out why.”

“I’m sure that we would know why.” He pointed out. John couldn’t see anything unnatural happening to you, so there was no use thinking about it. “And, we all miss mom, you don’t see me thinking everything is the end of the world, now do you?”

She kissed his cheek. “Give it time. You’ll turn into your father one day. And I’ll be there to say I told you so.”

* * *

_Eyes fluttered open, milky white in appearance looked up at the ceiling, a hand twitched and Ellen moved her hand upward, grabbing his hair she pulled downward an eerie groan escaping her opened mouth. Sam’s eyes widened in alarm and panic set in at the dead woman’s strength._

Ellen began struggling in Sam’s arms, she was frantically trying to grab hold and bite him. Sam let go of her and she dropped to the floor, unfortunately she still had one hand gripped in his hair. He yelled as she hit the floor, her hand dragging his head down with her. Sam grabbed at her arm with both hands as he fell to his knees, she was snarling and snapping trying to get her teeth into his living flesh.

She almost managed to lock her mouth onto Sam’s forearm, but he was able to grab her hair with one hand and with the other he pushed her head to the side. If he could just get his knife from the sheath on his hip he would be able to put her down. Finally with her head turned away from him, he put one knee on her chest to hold her still. He reached for his knife, slipping it from the sheath quickly he plunged the blade into her exposed temple. Her body jerked once and Sam silently apologized over and over again.

“SAMMY!” Dean yelled. He slid to a stop at the sight before him.

“I’m okay, Dean. I’m okay,” he said slightly out of breath. “Let’s go home.


End file.
